Photos and First Kisses
by prettylittleliar12
Summary: An afternoon Austin and Ally spend together which involves memories, 21 questions, and first kisses.


**Hello, this is my first ever Austin and Ally one shot, but I hope you like it! **

* * *

Austin and Ally were sprawled out on the floor of the practice room, sifting through an old box Austin had found in Ally's closet. Once Austin had retrieved it and shown his discovery to his songwriting best friend, Ally smiled. It was her old box of memories, and she hadn't seen it in years. So Ally had grudgingly planted herself onto the carpet, after Austin insisted they go through the contents. The box was full of old photos, mostly.

"Aw, Ally! Look at you on your first day of school! How cute were your pigtails? And are you missing a tooth?!" Austin exclaimed, holding out a picture of Ally as a five year old. The girl in question blushed slightly before snatching the photo from the blonde boy's hand.

"Can we not do this? These pictures are embarrassing, Austin." Ally whined as Austin pulled out yet another baby picture of her and wiggled his eyebrows. Ally frowned.

"Oh come on Ally, you were adorable," He assured, nudging her shoulder with his. Ally felt her cheeks grow hot once again.

Austin continued to rifle through the old shoe box, occasionally cooing at a picture of Ally in diapers or with food all over her face at age two. He shuffled a folded piece of paper out from between an old notebook and a birthday card, and opened it, scanning through.

"Hey Ally, look, it's the butterfly song! And it's written in purple crayon." Austin announced smiling, leaning over and shuffling towards her. Their thighs touched and Ally tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that ran through her body.

"Yeah it is. This was my first draft that I wrote. Look, you can see where I've changed the lyrics." She laughed, pointing at the crumpled piece of paper in Austin's hand.

Austin chuckled. "Yep. You were even a great song writer back then. Of course, you're amazing now," Austin said, turning to face her as sincerity dripped from his words. Ally smiled up at him, realising just how close their faces were. She was sure he could hear her heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Thanks, Austin."

"You know how I feel about you and your amazing musical abilities," Austin grinned. Ally shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, now you're just sucking up."

"Maybe a little."

The two partners kept ruffling through the box. Austin would always pull something out and Ally would tell him the story of it. Her 6th birthday party, the day she first met Trish, her family vacation to Hawaii... She found herself telling him everything. And she didn't even mind.

Austin found an old letter from Ally's grandmother, and she gave him permission to read it. As he did so his eyebrows slowly began to knit into a frown. He looked up at the brunette girl questioningly.

"I didn't know your full name was Allyson."

Ally snorted with laughter. "Well yeah. You didn't think my parents just named me Ally, did you?" She asked. When Austin didn't respond, Ally rolled her eyes. "My full name is Allyson May Rosalie Dawson. I can't believe I never told you."

Austin's frown didn't lessen. "Neither can I," he said, hurt lacing his voice. Ally immediately placed her hand on top of his.

"Don't worry about it Austin, not many people know my full name anyway. I've always just been Ally."

Ally sighed when she saw that Austin still looked troubled.

"It's just- I thought I knew nearly everything about you. And now it turns out... I guess I don't." The blonde boy explained, tossing the letter back into the box.

"I guess not. How about we change that. We could play 21 questions?" Ally asked him hopefully. Austin grinned.

"Sure," he agreed, laying down on the floor and staring up at the roof of the practice room. He gripped Ally's hand and pulled her down with him. She squeaked in surprise.

"Okay, you go first."

Ally sighed. "Fine, uh... Favourite song you've sang?"

"Easy. Can You Feel It at Times Square on New Years Eve. Um, favourite movie of all time?"

"We bought a zoo. What do you think is your best quality?"

Austin chuckled. "My talent with music, I guess. Where would you most like to travel?"

Ally smiled and rested her head on Austin's shoulder. He stiffened at the contact and so did she, but they both relaxed into it.

"You know this one, Austin."

She couldn't see his face but she knew he rolled his amber eyes. "I also know how often you change your mind."

Ally grinned. "It's still France. If you could only take three things with you on a desert island, what would they be?"

"Hmmm, Let me think about this. A guitar, an endless supply of pancakes, and... You."

Ally pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could look at her best friend. Austin smiled goofily, and Ally found herself doing the same.

"Aw Austin, you're so sweet."

He shrugged. "I know."

Ally laid back down beside him, the side of her body pressed to his. She had never felt more comfortable and more awkward than she was laying next to him.

"Alright, next question. When was your first kiss?"

Ally shifted uncomfortably, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks once again. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind when into overdrive, desperately trying to come up with something intelligible to blurt out. Austin seemed to notice her nervousness and turned on his side to face her. Realisation dawned on his face.

"You haven't kissed anybody before?!" He shouted quizzically. Ally shushed him impatiently.

"I- I... No! No, I haven't!" Ally replied. She threw an arm over her face to cover her eyes shamefully. "I can't believe I just told you that."

Austin wrenched her arm away from her face, and looked at her seriously. "It's okay. It's not a big deal, it just that... I thought you would have kissed plenty of guys by now."

Ally felt her face pull into a scowl. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing like that!" Austin tried, desperately shaking his head, "That's not what I meant."

When Ally arched an eyebrow at him in question, he continued.

"What I meant was, you're like the total package. You're kind, intelligent, talented, funny, adorable, gorgeous- I just assumed that guys would have been all over you."

Ally looked away sheepishly, the words she was going to say stuck in her throat from the gratitude she was feeling from Austin's comment. Austin really was the sweetest guy she'd ever met, and his remark made her stomach feel like it was doing a gymnastics routine.

"T-thanks Austin, that's really nice of you to say, but apparently the male population doesn't think of me as highly as you do." Ally told him, chuckling half heartedly.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows. "Well those guys don't know what you're really like, then. They're missing out on a great thing."

Ally smiled shyly. "You've got to stop complimenting me, I'm going to get a huge ego."

Austin grinned down at her, and he tried not to get lost in her wide, chocolate brown eyes. It proved to be a difficult task.

"Nah, I kinda like giving you compliments."

"Well don't be surprised if I get a big head."

"That won't happen. Your head is tiny. Like the rest of you. Tiny." Austin stated, patting her on the top of her head. He then yanked her up with him until they were both standing, and then measured how tall she was compared to him. When Austin showed that Ally that she barely even reached his shoulder without her high heels on, he smirked goofily, and Ally narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shush you, I can't help being small."

"I know, but it's cute."

A couple of hours later, Austin and Ally were still seated in the practice room, hanging out and talking. Austin poked fun of her height again, and Ally tilted her head and smiled at him, her lips pulling up at the sides. She got up from the couch they were lounging on and ambled over to the piano, standing, as her fingers danced across the keys, producing a catchy melody.

The realisation of just how much he adored Ally hit Austin like an unexpected ton of bricks. The days' earlier events had made Austin's feeling become a jumbled and complicated mess. But there was no doubt in his mind now- he was definitely attracted to his songwriting best friend. The blonde boy watched Ally as she played the piano, fingers splayed across the ivory keys, playing a song that she presumably wrote for him. She pulled her chestnut ombré hair to one side, where it hung and shielded the right side of her face. Austin couldn't see her face from where he was standing, but he knew she would be smiling faintly.

Suddenly, his brain seemed to turn to mush, and his legs moved to their own accord as his willpower completely disappeared. Austin strode over to Ally, standing directly behind the songwriter and wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on top of hers as she played. Ally gasped aloud when she felt Austin's body pressed to hers, but continued to push down on the keys.

Austin's breath was warm and she felt it on her neck, as he bent his head down to whisper in her ear. Personal space wasn't usually an issue with Austin and Ally, but both of them knew something was different- they felt the tension in their close proximity.

"I'm gonna do something okay? Don't freak out." He told her. She nodded shakily, and Austin spun her around to face him. He reached up and stroked her cheek, placing his other hand on Ally's waist. He searched her face, looking for a sign that he should stop, but Ally never showed him one.

Austin's gaze flicked from Ally's wide mahogany eyes, to her lips, back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore. He bent his head down and Ally's eyes fluttered shut. Austin leaned forward slightly and their lips touched.

Austin had kissed a few girls before- at least three or four- but nothing could ever compare to the way it felt to kiss Ally. He'd never felt all that cliché stuff like they said they did in movies, like butterflies, and fireworks and explosions. But this time, he did.

Electricity seemed to run through his veins and he felt like all the adrenaline in his body had been released at once. Austin pulled Ally closer and kissed her with more force. She seemed momentarily frozen, but eventually stood on her tip toes so he didn't have to bend down so much, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Austin moved his lips across Ally's and he heard her sigh as he deepened the kiss. Austin could have stayed there kissing her forever. She was so intoxicating.

Ally pulled back and stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. But her grip on him didn't lessen. Austin's grip on her didn't either. They were both breathing heavier than usual, and Ally looked like she had been hit over the head with bowling ball. Austin, on the other hand, was grinning in absolute delight, unbelieving of what had happened.

"Austin I-" Ally tried, breaking off mid sentence. She shook her head in shock, still staring up at him.

"How's that for a first kiss?" Austin whispered breathily, still holding onto Ally for dear life. Shock slowly melted off Ally's face and she smiled shyly.

"Well I don't really have anything to compare it to," She whispered back, still in a slight daze. This caused Austin to smirk cheekily.

"We could change that." He said, and Ally couldn't help but laugh quietly. Taking her hand and pulling her over to the couch, Austin motioned for Ally to take a seat. After she did so, he laid down, resting his head on her lap. Ally began to run her fingers through his blonde locks, and Austin felt his eyes slide shut.

After a few minutes of silence, Austin opened his tired eyes and stared up at Ally. "Can you stop thinking so loudly, I can hear the wheels turning in you head." Ally smiled down at him nervously after his comment, and Austin, noticing her weariness, immediately sat up so he was sitting beside her again. "Spill. What's up?"

The brunette sighed regrettably, before whispering her reply. "Do you really like me, Austin?"

Austin frowned. "Of course I do. I always have, Ally. I guess I just… didn't realise it until now."

Ally seemed slightly relieved, though her eyes seemed to dull. "But what about our friendship? And our partner ship? Your career, Austin, all this stuff is important and something happening between us could-"

Austin quickly leaned forward and captured Ally's lips in a quick, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, she was dazed again.

"Stop over thinking for like one second," He told her, and Ally managed to nod. "If you like me, and I like you, then what's the problem? I'd do anything for you Ally, and we belong together. Us meeting about a year ago wasn't just a coincidence. It was _meant_ to happen, just like that kiss. And lets face it, our friendship is already ruined after all that making out," Ally laughed, and slapped his arm playfully. Austin grinned at his accomplishment to make her smile. "So, how about we give US a go? Take a chance, make a stand, and break down the walls. What do you say?"

Austin couldn't possibly wipe the smile off of his face when Ally nodded in agreement, and a bubbly, happy feeling began to arise in his stomach to rival his impossibly fast beating heart. Austin leaned in to kiss her once again, and Ally kissed back enthusiastically. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
